By in large, staplers have been designed for sitting horizontally on a desk or counter top and have had generally flat top and bottom surfaces. For those staplers that have been designed as hand held, they are generally rounded on the top and bottom surfaces, thereby precluding them from acting as a desk-top stapler as well. For example, the Grip Stand-Up Stapler by Boston (Model No. 73080) is able to stand vertically, but cannot be used on a desk or counter top as the outer surfaces of the hinging stapler members are convex, which would cause the stapler to tip over.